


[podfic] Completely Pleased

by heardtheowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time Sam and Cas have sex, Cas is humiliated by how much precome he drips and how wet he gets - like a girl - but Sam is incredibly turned on by it. He plays with Cas for a long time while he is begging to come, but Sam keeps him on the edge for a long time. Lots of dirty talk from Sam about how wet Cas is and how bad he wants Sam to fill him up.</i> (Originally posted at blindfold_spn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Completely Pleased

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Completely Pleased](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8041) by Softlyunsung. 



  
  
**Length:** 00:13:11  
  
 **DOWNLOAD:**  
[MP3 || 18MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Completely%20Pleased.mp3)  
[M4B || 9.2MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Completely%20Pleased.m4b)  
  
 **STREAMING:**  



End file.
